Vacante
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: One Shot MADA-SAKU Sakura consigue una entrevista en el afamado corporativo Uchiha, pero para conseguir el puesto debe pasar la prueba ante Madara el presidente y dueño de la empresa. Lograra impresionarlo? La historia contine: -Leguaje vulgar/obsceno - Sexo explicito


Vacante-MadaSaku

Eso había sido una mala idea, no sabia como demonios le había hecho caso, ahí estaba yo sentada esperando mi turno, en el gran corporativo Uchiha vestida como prostituta y los nervios a flor de piel. Podía sentir cómo las demás chicas me miraban con molestia y hasta con cierto enfado.

*Flash back*

— Venga Frentona! Quieres o no ese trabajo?

— Claro que si Ino, sabes mejor que nadie que necesito el trabajo o de lo contrario eso de vender un riñon será una opción mas viable.

— No seas melodramática jajajaja

— Ino sabes cuantos curriculums he enviado? —Ino solo me miró — Cientos! Y solo este me ha respondido !

— Entonces hazme caso! Te ves de infarto , si yo te hiciera la entrevista tan solo de verte te contrataba.

—No lo se Ino… es un corporativo serio, dicen que Madara Uchiha es un hombre muy enérgico—me mire de arriba abajo a travez del espejo— parece que voy con un padrote por la vacante de puta.

— Igual y eso te conviene jajajaja ganarías mas

— Eres una cerda!

Me miraba en el espejo, ese mini vestido negro de tirantes y con super escote en v que me llegaba hasta el ombligo era demasiado pronunciado y seductor, Ino decía que con un blazer todo se veía mas formal, tal vez tenia razón igual y por que era una chica de poco busto no se veía tan vulgar... Pero con los tacones de aguja que le había puesto definitivamente ese no era un atuendo para pedir trabajo...

*Fin Flash back*

—Siguiente — dijo la señorita de la recepción, mis nervios estallaron y la mirada de víbora que me lanzó la tipa menos me ayudo.

Ya sabia que parecía que no iba por el puesto de secretaría con ese atuendo todos creerían que era un tipo de dama de compañía con final feliz, maldecía a Ino y me maldecía a mí por haberle hecho caso. Me levante para seguirla, las demás solicitantes solo me observaron irme. La señorita abrió la puerta, era una oficina grande, fría e intimidante, muy bien diseñada, el toque moderno y minimalista en su máximo esplendor.

—Tome asiento — me indico y salió de la oficina.

No podía ver al señor Madara Uchiha estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado en su enorme sillón con vista hacia su enorme ventanal con vista de la ciudad. Su escritorio era impoluto, todo en extremo orden, me removí en mi asiento, me sentí mas aliviada de que no me viera, seria mucho mas fácil.

— Nombre?

— Sakura Haruno

— Edad?

—18 añ...

— Largo

— Que?

— Largo de mi oficina

— Pero… Yo... Qué?

— Dije que te largaras de mi oficina!

Pegue un ligero brinco y salí casi corriendo del lugar lo cual no entiendo como lo hice con esos malditos tacones de aguja de 13 cm, camine por el largo pasillo para llegar con la asistente, pero me detuve, que demonios había hecho o dicho para que me echara de esa manera, no le había respondido ni dos preguntas y me había echado casi a patadas, no podía dejar ir ese empleo era mi única oportunidad por ahora para no quedarme en ceros y tener que volver a casa de mis padres, no me rendiría tan fácil.

Gire sobre mis pies y regrese a la oficina, la abrí sin siquiera pensarlo no dejaría ir mi oportunidad de seguir viviendo sola, ingrese y él se mantenía en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición sin mirar a quien entraba y sin importarle al parecer nada de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, hasta que hablo.

— Nombre?

— Soy yo Sakura… —comencé a balbucear como una grandísima tonta.

— Eh…

— La chica que pidió que saliera hace unos minutos…

— No fui lo suficientemente claro cuando te pedí… te exigí que salieras de mi oficina?

— Lo lamento, pero es que… yo… —Si quería ese puesto debía atacar y no estar titubeando como niñita.— Usted solo me echo sin decir por qué? No me dejo ni presentarme bien…

—No lo necesito, no me sirves.

—Y cómo lo sabe? Mi curriculum fue aprobado, tengo las aptitudes necesarias para el puesto de secretaria personal.

— Eres solo una mocosa de 18 años, sabes cuántas chicas como tu han desfilado por aquí? Siempre con la misma historia de querer aprender y comenzar una carrera en Uchihas-Corp y cuando ven lo que es trabajar botan todo, niñas como tú van y vienen, el perfil del puesto es para una persona con mas madurez. No creo que des el ancho

— Yo sí puedo dar el ancho! —Sin duda tenia la sangre que me hervía se atrevía a llamarme inmadura? Mocosa? En mi cara, bueno no en mi cara, todo el tiempo estuvo de espaldas sentado en su sillón.— Puedo desmotrarselo sr. Uchiha.

Por fin pude tener un poco de su atención se giro sobre su asiento, el hombre tenia los ojos cerrados y un semblante de hartazgo, sin duda le había llevado al limite de su paciencia, pero aun así, aun cuando me hacia temblar de terror en espera de su grito de "Largo" me hacia temblar las piernas de excitación, el señor Madara Uchiha era un monumento de hombre, su espalda ancha, sus brazos fuertes, su cara perfecta, sus labios apetecibles, pero lo que mas me hacia estremecer, era ese cabello largo semi alborotado que lo hacia ver tan rebelde a pesar de su intento de parecer un hombre formal enfundado en su maldito traje Armani tan bien enguatado a su trabajado cuerpo, solté un suspiro y trague saliva, si no fuera por ese estupido blazer juraría que mis pezones endurecidos se marcarían a través de mi mini vestido de seda.

El abrió los ojos con frustración, solo esperaba su grito, pero algo cambio, me miro de arriba a abajo y se mantuvo callado, llevo su bolígrafo hasta su boca, y agua se hizo mi boca, definitivamente ese hombre tenia razón yo no tenia la madurez para el puesto, en lugar de pensar en como convencerlo de que me diera el trabajo, solo podía desear que en lugar de es bolígrafo que pasaba por su boca, mordisqueando suave y delicadamente fuera mis pezones los que tuvieran ese placer, trague saliva y me anime a hablar.

—Y que opina?

—Eh?

—Que opina? Esta usted dispuesto a que le demuestro lo que puedo hacer?

— Toma asiento… al primer error te vas.

— No se arrepentirá.

Me apresure a tomar asiento, note un ligero brillo en sus ojos, su mirada no se apartaba de mi, me recorría de pies a cabeza, con ligeras pausas sobre mi escote y el cruce de mis piernas, comenzó con las preguntas, una a una las respondí sin error, su mirada me ponía nerviosa, el estaba completamente calmado mirándome.

—Bien, por lo que veo en teoría no estas nada mal, veamos que tan buena eres en la practica. Ven aquí, — dio una ligera palmada a su escritorio frente a su ordenador aun lado de él. —Como mi secretaria personal deberas llevar mis cuentas en orden, mi correo, mi agenda con mis eventos y reuniones, muestrame que tan familiarizada estas con los programas que maneja la empresa.

— Claro que si.—Me levante para ir a su lado un tanto nerviosa.—

— Deja tus cosas —Miro mi bolso.

— Sí claro, —deje mi bolso y camine.

— Te dije que dejaras tus cosas… no creo que necesites el saco para trabajar… o si?

—Ah… no… jaja

Me quite el saco y camine hacia el ordenador, el señor Uchiha giro levemente su asiento hacia mi, sentía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, comencé a revisar los programas en el ordenador, revisar el correo del señor Madara, abrí su agenda, revisando sus pendientes y acomodando algunas fechas, realmente todo estaba en orden, ese hombre no necesitaba a nadie que le ayudara a llevar sus asuntos, sentí su mano en mi pierna, a la altura de mis muslos, comenzó a deslizarse hacia arriba, hasta que se detuvo a la altura de mi sexo, presionando con su muñeca y su palma firmemente agarrada de mi pierna, estaba segura, juraría que ese hombre ya había notado lo húmeda que estaba, mi tanga debía estar hecha un mar, podía notar su respiración agitada, y el la mía, de un tirón me llevo hasta su pierna, me sentó en ella.

—Estarás mas comoda sentada, continua.

—Si señor…

Continue con mi labor de revisar los demás programas de la empresa, sin poner gran atención, mi mente ya no podía centrarse en el trabajo, en la empresa o en algo relacionado a Uchihas-Corp, solo podía pensar en la mano del señor Uchiha, que había estado reposando en mi cadera, pero lentamente se había desplazado hacia mi entre pierna, haciéndose paso entre mi vestido. No sabia como reaccionar, por la pantalla del ordenador podía verlo, recargado totalmente de su asiento, con la mirada fija sobre mi, estaba muy pendiente de mi reacción, sentí como las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a frotarse sobre mi clitoris por encima de mi tanga, frotaba constante y suave, en círculos, cada vez mas y mas rápido, fregando sus dedos sobre mi centro, mis pechos se endurecieron mas, sentía que taladrarían mi vestido, mis piernas se tensaron, el continuaba muy pendiente de mí, mi respiración se agito, mi pulso se acelero, intente continuar pero era imposible, mi cadera comenzó a traicionarme y comenzó a moverse, sus hábiles dedos se colaron bajo mi ropa interior, rozaron mi vagina mojada, tanteando con sutileza para después adentrar sus dedos a través de mi vagina de forma contundente, entrando y saliendo, mi respiración se agito mas, y me tumbe sobre su pecho gimiendo mientras me masturbaba tendida ante él, me erguí tensada por el placer de un maravilloso y rico orgasmo, que me hizo vibrar por completo.

Aun no me reponía de tan deliciosa sensación, cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis brazos acariciarlos de arriba a abajo, llegando hasta mis hombros y bajando mis tirantes dejando mis pechos desnudos, complemente excitados, tensos por el placer y suplicantes de atención, su mano que antes había estado en mi interior comenzó a acarrear mi seno izquierdo, apretaba mi pezon y lo jalaba ligeramente, ese pequeño dolor me prendía, me hacia desear mas, de nueva cuenta estaba deseosa de que me hiciera vibrar, sentí su otra mano bajo mi culo, sentí como bajaba su cremallera, me levante un poco para darle espacio, pero no tanto para que dejara de tocarme, el dio una ligera sonrisa, sabia que quería eso que estaba por sacar, y si lo quería, quería que me cogiera duro, que me cogiera fuerte, que me cogiera ahí mismo. Saco su miembro y lo sentí, era enorme podía sentirlo palpitar deseoso de mi, me levante titubeante para sentarme frente a él.

—Quitate la ropa —en efecto aun llevaba mi tanga puesta, y el vestido mal vestido que solo cubrían mi sexo y mi culo, baje mi vestido por mis caderas y lo deje caer al suelo junto a mi tanga. —Acércate.

Hice lo que me pidió, me acerque a él despacio, me tomo de la muñeca de una forma un tanto brusca y me jalo, caí sobre él, si que era un hombre impaciente, sujeto mi pierna y la atrajo hacia él, subiendo mi pantorrilla al asiento, por inercia hice lo mismo con mi otra pierna, estaba hincada sobre él, llevo su mano a su miembro para masturbarse, se acerco a mi cuerpo, cogió uno de mis pechos en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo, mordisquearlo, y chuparlo, sentía como succionaba mi pezon, su otra mano me estaba acariciando de nueva cuenta, eso era jodidamente delicioso, lo tome del cabello y lo acercaba a mis senos, quería mas de eso, quería mas de su boca, quería sentir su aliento tibio sobre mi piel excitada. Agarro una de mis manos y la llevo a mi vagina, me hizo introducir dos de mis dedos.

—Tocate para mí.

—Ahh…

No pude responderle, ahí estaba yo, tocándome, sintiéndome, dándome placer, acariciando mi vagina, sobando mi clitoris, estrujandome un seno masajeandolo, penetrandome con mis dedos el interior de mi vagina, gimiendo por el placer que me daba, contoneando mis caderas para él, el señor Uchiha me miraba con esos ojos penetrantes mientras se masturbaba con el espectáculo que le daba, estaba por llegar a mi segundo orgasmo cuando saco mi mano llena de jugos vaginales, me hizo lamerla mirándome a los ojos, como hinoptizada por sus ojos me deje llevar por él, cuando sentí como me penetro de golpe, todo su grande, grueso, y vibrante pene se hundió de una sola estocada en mi, si bien no era virgen, solo lo había hecho en dos ocasiones, sentía como si me fuera a partir, pegue un grito que el ahogo con su boca en profundo beso, unas ligeras lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero el continuo embistiendome de forma desenfrenada, sentía que entraba hasta lo mas profundo de mi, sentía como sus testiculos golpeaban mi entrada vaginal, si me daba mas fuerte entrarían en mi, el dolor desaparecido muy rápido, y el placer se apodero de mi, de pronto esas estocadas ya no me parecían tan fuertes y mi cuerpo quería mas, quería que me penetraran mas, que me diera mas y mas fuerte.

Era como su muñeca, me sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a moverme de arriba a abajo, comencé a brincar en su miembro y sentirlo entrar y salir era delicioso, deslizarme en su pene era sublime, estaba hecha mi vagina para darle placer, brincaba con mas ahínco, su lengua me lamia los pechos, succionando con su boca mis pezones, como desesperado, hambriento de ellos, unas embestidas mas y me tense de placer, un orgasmo me inundo y sentí venirme de inmediato, enseguida el lo hizo también, sentí su semen llenarme por completo, se quedo en silencio recargado de su asiento con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada y yo tendida sobre su pecho completamente desnuda.

Pasaron unos minutos, yo me recupere primero aun las piernas me temblaban, el solo me miraba con su respiración entrecortada, me coloque la tanguita y me coloque el vestido, aun tambaleante me coloque los tacones y me pare firmemente a él. Se puso de pie y se fajo los pantalones , ahí estaba casi impecable como cuando había llegando, a diferencia que ahora su oficina tenia todo los complementos de su escritorio regados por el piso y su pantalón estaba completamente manchado entre mis jugos vaginales y su semen.

— Y bien… cree usted que si doy el ancho Sr. Uchiha. —Mi respiración se cortaba.

— La vacante es suya srta. Haruno —su mirada me barría de nueva cuenta.

— Entendido Sr. Uchiha.

— Presentece mañana mismo en horario de oficina para ocupar sus labores…. —Asentí y me di media vuelta, tome mi saco y mi bolso, tome el picaporte de la puerta para salir. — Srta. Haruno…

— Si?

— Informe a la srta. Konan que la vacante fue ocupada y que nadie me moleste.

Salí de la oficina tambaleante, las piernas aun no me respondían del todo, y menos con esos tacones, con el cabello alborotado, oliendo a sexo, con el aspecto de chica recién follada, con la boca reseca y con una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja, acomodando la tanga en medio del pasillo. Llegue a la recepción y todas las solicitantes y la recepcionista me miraron atónitas y con cara de desaprobación, sabían lo que había hecho, sabían lo que había hecho en esa oficina, no se necesitaba ser un adivino y no me importaba… me sentía una puta, pero no cualquiera… era la puta que se había follado al sr Madara Uchiha, a ese portento de hombre, al dueño de Uchihas-Corp. Acomode ligeramente mi cabello y me puse el saco.

— Konan? —Ella asintió— Dice el sr. Madara Uchiha que no le molesten.

— Ok… —definitivamente no le agradaba.

— Por cierto… la vacante es mía.

Salí sintiéndome la puta dueña de la empresa con la mirada de odio de todas, pero con el ego por el cielo. Sabia que había hecho mal al follarme a mi jefe, pero no me importaba por que ese hombre cogía como los dioses y no me importaba lo que opinaran de mí, por que confieso que si volviera a estar en esa situación me lo volvería a coger.


End file.
